


School’s Out

by crystalfox



Series: Playlist [5]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando has a decision to make.





	School’s Out

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist song: ‘School’s Out’ by Alice Cooper.
> 
> Please see series page for more info/notes.

Han had been coming and going for a year, doing jobs on other nearby planets, but he always came back. Until, one day, he informed Lando that he's leaving for good. They were, as usual, lounging in Lando’s bedroom, Han relaxing on the small sofa, boots off as per Lando’s request, and Lando lying on his bed, propped up by pillows. It was the day after Lando’s 18th birthday and they were both feeling worse for wear after indulging too much the night before. 

Despite the hangover, Lando was feeling content and happy that he was finally 18. Han had turned 18 just over a month before and had taken to calling Lando ‘kid’ in order to wind him up. Lando hoped Han would cut it out now that they were the same age because it was really annoying. Adjusting some of the pillows behind him, Lando couldn’t help but smile to himself, things were good - he was finally 18, he was done with school, he could do whatever he wanted. 

“Dunno how you can smile through this hangover.” Han muttered grumpily, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I don’t feel that bad.” Lando lied. “Maybe I can handle my alcohol better.” 

Han snorted in disbelief. 

They lapsed into companionable silence, before Han rolled onto his side, fixing Lando with an uncertain look. 

“Thought you should know, I’ve saved enough to buy my own ship. End of this month I’m outta here for good.” 

“What?!” He blurted, frowning in surprise. A bolt of panic shot through Lando. Ever since they had met, they had steadily grown closer and closer until one day Lando realised that Han had become his best friend. They spent most of their free time together, dreaming up plans for their futures, joking around, watching bad holomovies, and generally just hanging out. Lando had never had a friend he felt so comfortable with and the idea that things were about to change drastically filled him with unease and sadness.

It wasn’t just that he would miss Han, he would, terribly, but the fact that Han was leaving just highlighted the important decision Lando had to make about his own future. He’d been so focused on turning 18 and finishing school that he hadn’t made any real plans about leaving. 

"I'm coming with you." He stated firmly.

"Really?" Han looked at him incredulously. 

"You know I've always wanted to leave."

"Yeah, but I thought it was all talk. I always assumed you'd just take over your dad's businesses."

 _Kriff,_ Lando thought, _even Han doesn't think he's serious._

"I don't want to." Lando said this a bit too forcefully, causing Han to raise his eyebrows and shrug.

"Ok, but it's rough out there. You're...." He paused, searching for the right words, "a big fish in a small pond here. On other planets, in other star systems, you'll be nobody."

Lando bristled, "So? What? You don't think I can handle myself?"

"No, I just meant..." He rolled his eyes, "You won't have your family connections, you'll be in unfamiliar terrority. Trust me, it's not....." He trailed off, clearing his throat, before glancing away, and muttering, "It can be hard being on your own."

"I _know_ that." He doesn’t of course. And it’s times like this when the differences between them become more obvious. Lando has grown up in a world of privilege and wealth, he’s never had to worry about anything. Han grew up as an orphan, he’d essentially been alone from day one and he knew what it truly meant to be independent. But Lando was so desperate to leave, to explore everything out there, that any fear of having to rely on himself was surpassed by his need to experience as much as possible.

They look at each other tentatively, before Han sits up, pulling his boots on, “Come on, I’ve got something to show you.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Han takes him to one of the shipyards on the bad side of town, and they weave their way through an assortment of rough looking vessels. Han has saved enough to buy his own ship, no longer having to rely on the loaned ones on his jobs, he showed Lando around it proudly. It was a piece of junk - old, battered, small. But it was freedom, it was independence, it was a ticket to adventure. 

Envy flows through Lando, Han was finally going, and Lando still hadn’t told his parents he wanted to go too. Seeing the ship and Han’s elation makes it all real, and Lando feels a drastic sense of urgency. It’s now or never. If he doesn’t make plans to go, he realises that he never will. He knows that his parents want and expect him to take over his father’s numerous successful businesses. But it’s not what Lando wants - that life would be boring for him, he’s always yearned for adventure, action, glamour, excitement, things he knows he won’t get if he stays here. The galaxy is a big place, life is short, and Lando wants to experience as many different cultures, societies, planets, and situations as possible.

So, he heads home to speak to his parents. And it goes about as bad as he expected - they waver between being upset, to being disappointed, to being desperate to change his mind. It is the most honest and heartfelt conversation they've ever had, although at times it is more angry shouting than conversation. Lando unburdened himself, sharing all his hopes and dreams with his parents. Who in turn decided to unburden themselves with the fact that, despite always being kind to him, they have never liked Han and thought he was a bad influence. Hours passed, tears were shed, and, eventually, when it became clear Lando wasn't going to back down, they give him their blessing. Reluctantly. 

Before long, the end of the month came, and Lando bid a tearful goodbye to his parents, heading to join Han. Everything felt like it was moving at lightspeed but Lando couldn't help feeling ecstatic. The shipyard was busy, full of vessels coming and going, but when Lando sees Han with his ship, it's like they are the only two people there. A bloom of hope spreads through him and he feels slightly light-headed, _this is it, finally,_ Lando thinks.

"Ready?" Han asks gently, as though he wants to give Lando one last chance to back out.

"Been ready for a long time now." Lando replies, nodding earnestly.

Han simply waves his hand in a welcoming gesture towards the entrance of the ship, and they head aboard. Lando dumps his plain black rucksack, full of a selection of his favourite outfits, next to Han's old battered bag, and settles into the co-pilot seat.

As Han sits in the other seat, he grins at Lando.

"Can't believe this is finally happening." Anticipation flows through Lando, he can feel his heart speed up.

They hit various buttons on the console, and there is a dull whirring noise as the ship starts up. As they take off slowly, Lando looks down at the buildings and the streets, at his home. He assumed he'd feel a sense of sadness but there is just a sense of a door closing - of closure, it feels _right._

The next few months were filled with odd jobs, late nights, bickering, and freedom. They parted ways casually, promising to keep in touch, and as Lando bid goodbye to his friend, he knew he'd made the right decision to leave. Although he never said it to him, Lando was always grateful to Han for giving him the push he needed to go out on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
